Ask Psycho Pie
Psycho Pie is fanmade Tumblr Pony blog by Noto-chan. The main character there is Pinkie Pie, but she prefers to call her Pinkamena at the beginning. Psycho Pie is sometimes dark and gory blog, but it mostly is supposed to be fun and silly. The beginning of the second season shows how Pinkie Pie puts a banana on her head and says that she's a banana unicorn. All of Pinkie Pie's friends are staying away from her during the first season and she doesn't know why. Later, she finds out it's because of the story "Cupcakes". She locks herself and she stays at home for a long time. When Pinkie Pie is angry her eyes are turning red and starting glowing with red shine. That's the moment, when half of her sanity is gone and she almost has no control under herself. At that form, she's ready and able to kill ponies. Pinkie Pie already tried with Rainbow Dash, but she let her go, because Pinkie remembered the good moments she had with her friend. On the second Season Psycho Pie prefers to be called just Pinkie Pie or Psychomena. Her mane is longer than the first season and her colors are grayer, because she's discorded. Psycho Pie's memories are blurry and she can't remember what happened with her in her head, when she was in a coma for two months. No one could explain why Pinkie was in a long sleep for over 2 months. They found her on the floor. She looked like a thunder hit her. No one thought that it might be a pony. Later, when Pinkie Pie was already in a coma, she woke up and found herself in a place, looking like the Heaven. Pinkie saw one of her friends, Apple Bloom, but that Apple Bloom looked different. Soon, Pinkie found out that this little filly wasn't the one she knew from so long. Apple Bloom explains that her name is Angel Bloom and she's one of the guardians of the place Land of Dreams. Angle Bloom also explains that this is a place, where ponies go, while they're in a long coma. Pinkie Pie was worried, because at first, Angel Bloom said that this is Heaven. Pinkie Pie have shown some rage there. When Pinkie Pie found out that she has a lot of messages on Tumblr, she breaks the fourth wall and goes to her ask-box. Then, she's stuck and can't move. Later things are getting worse and she's driving herself to DeviantART. That's where she meets her sister, Inkie Pie, which looks different. In that blog, Inkie Pie is tall, purple pony, named Liare. She's a killer, which wants to murder her sister. Pinkie asks why. The answer is the story of Inkie Pie when her biggest sister left the family and started a happy life in Ponyville. Inkie Pie's family died one by one and she had to leave her beloved home. Some months passed and Inkie found the Mysterious Pony, which was only eyes, but no one knew how powerful was that pony. She gave wings to Inkie Pie and ordered her to kill her sister for big prize. Pinkie Pie escaped Inkie, but she left her friend, Angle Bloom. Later, the filly was found dead with no heart, which is one of the reasons why Psycho Pie is dark and gory at times. Angle Bloom wasn't seen later in the story of Psycho Pie. 'Main characters and supporting characters: Information' '''Pinkie Pie (Psycho Pie): '''Pinkie Pie is discribed as a happy, hyperactive, crazy, stubborn, silly, a bit dark pony in the story. She's the main character there. Pinkie pretends she's a banana unicorn, because when someone gives her a banana, she puts it on her head. '''Fluttershy: '''Fluttershy is still not added in the main story but she'll be. Fluttershy was the one, who was by Pinkie's side when she was in a coma. She's carrying, kind, shy. '''Inkie Pie: '''There is no information about Inkie Pie's appearence in the second season. For now, it's unknown, but in the first season Inkie Pie appears as a pony, named Liare. She works for the Mysterious Mare, which was shown on one of the updates, but her face was hidden. '''The Mane Six: '''Only Rainbow Dash appeared in the beginning of the story, but there going to be more ponies '''Ask Bloody Rarity: '''Bloody Rarity is still not shown in the blog, but there are some plans about introducing her in the story. Category:Ask Blog Category:Story blog Category:Grimdark Category:Funny Category:Pinkie Pie